Himeko Momokino
(By Yuzu) (By Harumi) (By Matsuri)Citrus Manga: Chapter 30, page 30 |Gender = Female |Age = 16 (until ch 17) 17 (until ch 36) 18 (current) |Birthday = |Status = Alive |Relatives = Pucchi (Pet Dog) |Friends = Mei Aihara Kayo Maruta Harumi Taniguchi Yuzu Aihara Matsuri Mizusawa Nene Nomura Suzuran Shiraho |Love = Mei Aihara |Hair Color = Plum (Manga) Black (Anime) |Eye Color = Magenta (Manga) Dark Purple (Anime) |Occupation = High School Student Student Council Vice-President |School = Aihara Academy |Manga = Chapter 4 |Anime = Episode 1 |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} is the Student Council vice-president and She is Mei's best friend. Appearance Himeko is a teenage girl of short stature, with plum hair (black in the anime) is tied up in two short twin ringlets, magenta eyes (dark purple eyes in the anime) and her thick and bushy eyebrows, which are her most noticeable features. In school, she wears a neat uniform, yet outside of the academy she dresses in extravagant dresses and over-the-top outfits. She is rarely seen wearing anything casual. Personality Himeko has a rather stuck-up and stubborn personality, and despises people who don't follow the school regulations, the most common objects of her disapproval being Yuzu and Harumi. Despite taste for sticking to the rules, she seems to enjoy lolita fashion, as she is usually seen wearing that kind of fashion when not in school. Himeko gets extremely jealous and over protective of Mei and absolutely abhors Yuzu's close relationship with Mei. It is popularly believed that Himeko harbors intense romantic feelings for Mei, and often emphasizes her relationship Mei by continuously referring to the fact that they were both childhood friends. Despite her seemingly possessive-like personality, she does have Mei's best interests at heart as she begrudgingly accepts Yuzu's attraction towards Mei, however, that does not stop her from frequently complaining about Yuzu's constant breaking of school rules. She's also scaredy, quickly clinging to Mei after hearing Suzuran's screech (although claiming to be protecting Mei).Citrus Manga Chapter 26, page 36 Anime & Manga Differences Trivia * The name Himeko 'means "princess" (姫) ('hime) and "child" (子) (ko). * Himeko's surname Momokino 'means "peach" (桃) ('momo), "tree" (木) (ki) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). * In Japanese media (such as anime and manga), characters of high social standing, such as Himeko herself, are commonly depicted with ringlets. * Despite being the first to find out about Yuzu's crush on Mei, Himeko appears to be unaware of it in the Drama CD. ** Additionally, she continues flirting with Mei,Citrus Manga Chapter 26, Page 32 but she seems to be aware that Yuzu and Mei are dating as she was unsurprised when Matsuri said so.Citrus Manga Chapter 33, page 7 *Although it could be due to drawing inconsistencies or evolution in Saburo Uta's art style, Himeko's eyebrows appear to be becoming thicker. **In Chapter 1, her eyebrows are less thick **In Chapter 32, her eyebrows have become thicker References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aihara Academy Category:Student Council Category:Main Characters Category:Momokino Family